The Farmhand Plows
by Jauney boy
Summary: A long hidden secret is revealed between Saphron and Terra, which could compromise or enhance their relationship as they discover something about each other they never knew they felt. Oscar is invited to help the ladies go about this new kink. (Orientation play)


**Recently got into this particular kink due to some rare fics I've found that made it work out in a way I never thought possible. I've always kinda been interested in orientation play for the pure sake of converting an ill-minded individual to a more pure way of life, while also making it erotic and entertaining. You may have noticed I kind of dipped my toes into something like this in my last chapter in "Smooth Criminal", which you should also check out. **

**Really, you should. Only reason I haven't updated it is because I'm running out of girls to pair Roman with, and I could use some suggestions. My latest idea was having him with Trifa the spider faunus from volume 4, just because I thought she was cute and the White Fang ties would make it easy, but I really didn't have material to work with. From what I recall, she never had a spoken line, and the whole thing was scrapped. **

**So now I'm left with using the same girls but different guys, this might be my only fic with Saphron and Terra Cotta. And just as a warning, this orientation play fic may have some language other sensitives may not enjoy, so mind yourself if slanderous words are too much for you. Takes place during vol 6**

* * *

Saphron wiped the sweat from her forehead, clearing her throat and sighed. Her attempts at hiding her guilt were too obvious it was almost sad. But as for her wife, sad was something she was far from feeling.

It happened last night when they went out for dinner, which was supposed to be a romantic and relaxing night they rarely had. Caring for their child and working their jobs left them hardly any time for each other, and the only time they had was bedtime, going to sleep and going through it all again. So when they went out for dinner, Saphron never would've thought a particular secret she had would be spilled on their one special night.

_The ice was broken with a couple drinks of wine, and they were both tipsy and abandoning any second thought to any words that left their mouths. At some point, their conversation went to relationships and how their lesbian relationship differentiated from normal ones, leading to Saphron spilling some beans she never wanted to spill. Terra had asked what her experience with men was throughout her life, and how much she had done with a man. _

_Now, Terra hadn't had any issue hearing her wife admit to having lost her virginity to one. Many women like them tend to do somethings with men before deviating to their inferior style of life, but what she said next really blew her away. When Terra had asked how long it had been since her last lay with a guy, Saphron's poor choice of words were:_

_"A while ago." She said without thinking, making Terra give her a very shocked and questionable look. Saphron realized her choice of words and froze, trying her best to explain herself while only looking more guilty. She sighed in defeat and decided to tell Terra once they were home. She began from the start of her time, to now, having to explain recent times._

"So you have slept with men, then?" It couldn't have been more clear and precise than that, and thus, Saphron slowly nodded. She began to explain it was only sexual, a couple fantasies here and there regarding sex with men, something she hadn't done in a long time. Saphron didn't want Terra to have any knowledge on it, seeing Terra as a more devoted lesbian with absolutely no history of men wouldn't be able to understand. But what completely warped her mind was that Terra was actually in the same boat. Ever since Saphron confessed to recently getting dicked down at some point, she felt herself wanting to really see it happen.

It was a bit strange and wrong, but those adjectives slowly diminished once Terra began to think about it more. She wanted to see her wife be taken by a man and ridicule her for even calling herself a lesbian. And Saphron would have no choice but to agree with every word thrown her way. Once they both had their metaphorical beans spilled to each other, it was just a matter of where to go from there. They both desired the same things essentially. Saphron wanted to get fucked raw by a boy, and Terra wanted to be the only witness to it.

And it appeared to be much easier than they thought. It was around this time Saphron's younger brother and his friends came knocking, and the two women had their eyes locked on the younger boy from the group. The only candidate for their plan, as he wasn't a family member, and already taken like the silent, green clad boy was. Or seemed to be, considering his partner in pink stated it wasn't anything like that. Either way, she was too close to him to make it happen. So they settled on the short freckled boy, getting very friendly with him very fast. Even asking him to call them by their first names.

It took a few days of Saphron dropping hints whenever she was alone with him before she made her proposal. A few lingering touches, kisses to the cheek flirty lines to get him flustered, and he was putty in her hands. Once Saphron had him hooked, she sat beside him on their couch and told him everything. He was more than happy to plan with her, though a bit nervous he was clearly eager. They agreed on a scheduled time, Oscar would stay awake to sneak over to their bedroom and start all the fun. It couldn't have been smoother.

Once Saphron told her wife all about this, she felt herself worked up more than she thought. Every hour passed got her hyped up to watch her wife get fucked by that boy. It happened shortly after saying goodnight to everyone, Saphron and Terra had worn nothing but panties and tank tops. Just to start the show once Oscar walked in. Yet, Terra's mind was in a weird mix of erotic confusion. She had always sworn to be a lesbian with no reason to look back, so why did she feel so flustered to watch straight sex? She had no true idea of what she was in for, but wouldn't miss it for anything right now.

They figured to do it on their bed, it should've been obvious. But for whatever reason, the fact that Terra was going to watch Saphron get fucked on the same bed they've also fucked as well as built together turned her on more. Saphron sat criss cross on the middle of the bed, while Terra was distanced on a desk chair, ready to watch. Once they heard the silent knock on their bedroom door, they knew it was time.

Saphron slowly opened the door to find Oscar, only in his PJ's and an excited look on his face. She held out her hand and lead him to the bed once he took it, making sure to close the door beforehand. Saphron sat next to Oscar on the side of the bed facing Terra, making her see everything. Saphron's hands cupped his freckled cheeks and his hands nervously gripped her hips. Without a word, she went in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. He accepted and returned it once it started, with Saphron's tongue eventually finding his.

Their kiss grew in heat and passion, gentleness turned to hunger and aggression as Saphron pushed him onto his back with her hands grabbing his wrists still. Once they pulled back to breath, Saphron wasted no time finding herself lowered onto her knees between his legs slowly starting to separate. She made haste to undo his pajama pants, her desire for cock quite evident. Thankful for elastic, Saphron easily pulled off his bottoms and his cock sprung free. No surprise to see it a full mast. Saphron smiled in delight like she unwrapped a present, and she quickly kissed the tip to show appreciation for such a gift.

Her hand grasped the base before slowly jerking it and feeling it throb in her hand. She felt so giddy she could just laugh, she missed cocks more than she thought.

"You're so big Oscar~" She said, looking back up at him with a smile. He only responded by reaching down and ran his hand through her hair before guiding her face to the cock in her hand.

Saphron wasted no time treating his cock, starting off by licking all over the shaft to get a taste. Even when giving pleasure a few soft moans were heard from Saphron as she showed approval over Oscar's cock, there was something so erotic to her about lying about her orientation and still getting some dick, all while she was married with a kid. But knowing her wife was only a few feet away and watching Saphron go to town on a hard dick was all the more exhilarating. The moment his cock was in her mouth and the manly scent filled her nostrils, Saphron felt an out of control hunger ravage her mind and told her to keep worshiping the dick before her.

"Mmm... That's right, use her pretending mouth for something better than lying about liking girls~ Make her put it to use for once~" Terra called out from the side, fueled by a strange combination of anxiety and arousal. She was still on the fence about what exactly she'd so while watching this unfold, wondering if Oscar would ask to take her next. Even with a thought like that she wasn't sure how to answer. What she had imagined was really happening, filling her with an odd mixture of confused arousal and jealousy that didn't seem to overwhelm.

"If you like blowing cocks you'd better be giving it your all like you do with my pussy." Some one liners thrown to Saphron were mostly for her sake only, as she asked Terra to degrade her when this started, but Terra couldn't deny how great it felt to say these things to her wife. And to hear them was something else, for Saphron could feel shivers go down her spine once she heard it, though she couldn't say much due to her tongue working over every inch of Oscar's cock, twitching for more.

But what was truly unexpected from both women was Oscar deciding to join in the verbal abuse just to make Saphron feel more surrounded, so the words of her wife weren't just from her but the man in the room as well. Something about the moment turned on something in Oscar he only hoped to say were he to encounter his first sexual experience.

"You're too good at sucking me off to be a lesbo, no way you can keep lying now." He smirked upon seeing Saphron freeze from the sudden words. But it only spurred her more as she knew he'd be joining in on the dirty talk, combined with Terra it would be quite the experience. As Saphron only got turned on more by the second, she moved to the next step and took Oscar's member inside her mouth, quickly engulfing the shaft into her mouth, sending more pleasure to the boy. Her skill and love for dicks showed as she was already bobbing her head on her own, not stopping nor slowing as she sucked back and forth with gusto. it didn't take more than a few seconds before she traveled as far as she could as Saphron took his whole cock into her mouth, disappearing into her throat.

Oscar didn't have to do much as Saphron went wild on sucking down his cock with no relent or care for her mouth, freely gagging on his shaft in delight without a care on the noises made. She figured louder would just turn on Terra more, all while watching her happily slurp and suck away with careless vigor. Any and all doubts or the urge to pretend about her lesbian image were long gone as she surrendered to the cock in her mouth.

While rocking her head back and forth sloppily with Oscar's big dick, Saphron examined her current situation and reveled in the feeling. Her chaotic mind gave in to the hunger wrapping her mind, letting more satisfaction pilot her into servicing Oscar like it was all she was good for. Just like Terra told her, Saphron went right away to giving him everything she had. Hunger became all that guided her as she shoved herself down on his cock, treating herself like a toy for Oscar's pleasure before he could. Though, Saphron thought too soon, for Oscar's gentle hand in her hair applied force to shove her down and swallow every inch he could jam in her throat, making her choke and gag loudly with delight.

"Keep choking on that cock~ Show me how much you prefer dicks over anything else!" Oscar groaned as Saphron slobbered over his cock, his hand pushing her down now held her in place, as he began to buck his hips and pound her throat. Having him take control finally gave Saphron the option to rub her aching pussy, her hands buried in her now soaked panties and vigorously rubbing her pussy from within. Terra took note on Oscar now taking control, and decided to motivate him.

"Keep fucking my lying wife's mouth, as hard as you want." She encouraged. Oscar glanced her way and nodded, before placing both hands on either side of Saphron's head, and proceeded to harshly fuck her mouth, making her eyes widen but it didn't stop him. Saphron continued to choke and gag while playing with herself, pure bliss warped her mind as she gave in to all Oscar did to her. All of it was so sudden, overwhelming, unexpected, and weird. But overall incredibly arousing for everyone involved, in their own unique ways.

Terra watched it all and couldn't stop her legs from rubbing against each other, at least they couldn't see the damp spot on her panties. But she still bit her lip and never looked away from Oscar fucking her wife's throat, shivering in place when she saw Saphron's throat bulge repeatedly from Oscar's cock intruding her mouth. Even though half lidded eyes, Saphron could see Terra squirming in place as she saw all this go down, turning her on more than she thought.

Eventually, they came to a stop with Oscar groaning and stopping his hip movements. He slowly pulled his slick cock from Saphron's mouth and looked down at her. She was breathing heavy and still playing with herself, albeit a bit slower now. As much as he would've been satisfied with pumping his full load down her throat, he still had more to do. Saphron caught on and couldn't wait for more.

"You going to fuck me now? Right in front of my wife on our bed~?" She asked, looking at his eyes and bringing a hand to slowly jerk him off. Oscar smiled wickedly.

"I'm going to pound you so good you'll only love dicks from now on." He said, as stern as he could for someone his age. The tone wasn't there but his words were clear. He was just glad to have trained and exercise before coming here for he was strong enough to grab Sahpron's shoulders and lift her up before throwing her onto her bed. Saphron barely had any time to get comfy before Oscar was looming right over her, his hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them down above her head with one hand, while the other held her face by the chin. The two looked into one another's eyes and only found lust and want. Oscar was just glad she wiped her mouth free from the excessive drool that coated his cock and even dribbled into her top. For he slowly leaned in and closed the gap.

Even after what they did they manged to create a deeply passionate kiss that slowed things down a bit. It brought Saphron's chaotic and mixed mind to clear reality, and the clear reality was that she felt no shame nor guilt in kissing this boy while her wife watched. Even for something chaste, this seemed to up the ante for both Terra and Saphron. Something about introducing intimacy during their purely physical session brought a new sense of strange eroticism that Terra never felt. Watching Saphron lovingly kiss this boy told her that he had taken Saphron not just physically, but emotionally as well. Truly taking all Saphron gave to her wife, even if for one night.

Their kiss went on for a while, her hand caressed his cheek while he wrapped his arms around her form. They pulled back for air, knowing it was time for the main course. Saphron wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt his tip just outside her entrance. Oscar made one thrust, and just like that he was inside her. Saphron almost yelped from the sudden feeling of getting filled with his cock, something she was familiar with but not too recently. Once he was in, Oscar began thrusting with his speed only increasing.

"How's it feel? Getting a man's cock inside you~?" He whispered right beside her ear, smiling from the various mewls and moans she made.

"It's fucking amazing!" Saphron cried out without hesitation, having been without a dick for so long made her extra sensitive and thus, the pleasure was increased tenfold. Her back was already arching as desire festered throughout her body, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in close.

"Keep taking that cock you has been slut!" Terra cried out while her fingered worked in and out of her pussy, she had shed her panties at some point and her legs were spread with a hand in between.

"E-even when I'm right here... You can't hide how much you love cocks, y-you better not call yourself a lesbian anymore." She said between moans, her voice a mixture of hate and lust. She had no idea making this fantasy come true would be even better than she imagined.

All while Saphron was pinned down with no choice but to take it all, and she happily embraced all that occurred. Though none of it compared to the main attraction, the sex she was currently having felt unbelievable. Every slam of Oscar's hips sent overwhelming pleasure she had no shame in admitting was better than what her wife could give. She writhed about on the bed while her pussy was stretched by such a big dick, the owner of said appendage kept pounding her into submission and accepted all the degradable sin.

"Yeah... I don't think I can even eat that lying pussy after tonight, he'll cum in you and I won't eat a ruined pussy from a pretending cock slut like you~ Why lie for attention when this is your true nature, hm?" She didn't expect a response, but she threw the question out for Saphron to think about and realize the truth behind it. But contrary to her words, Terra's thoughts on the matter were rather excited, than disgusted by the thought of eating her creampied pussy. She scrapped it as the heat of the moment, as well as vigorously masturbating as she watched this made it difficult for some clear speech. Regardless, she found herself fixated on the young man pounding away into her wife with glee.

"Sounds nice, guess I'll keep this fake dyke on cock for the time being." Oscar sneered and kept thrusting, her tight pussy stretched just enough for him to slide in and out with more ease. as time went on. Frankly Oscar was just glad to be there, having been picked up by a group of huntresses and hardly any other guys made him rather pent up and flustered at times, he never felt the urge to please himself privately more than he ever did at his farm. But, now having met two on par attractive women wanting him as much as he wanted the other girls had him feeling as good as he ever had since leaving home.

Oscar was having the night of his young life, and wanted it to go on as long as possible. The concept of fucking a married lesbian while her wife watched and proceeded to verbally abuse her as it happened was a little out of what he'd consider erotic or a long time fantasy. But being in the moment now? It was absolute bliss. He imagined his first time being gentle or slow, but couldn't disagree with how this contrast continued. He put his hips into high gear, relentlessly fucking her thoroughly to capture any and all pleasures that came with it.

On Saphron's end, to say she was having the night of her life just as Oscar was would be an understatement. She was pinned and getting fucked senseless, a writhing mess with no option but to accept the boy's movements as she was treated like a fuck toy. She happily took in the pleasure with open arms, faster and harder just made it better. Her heated body continued to crave all that his cock could give while her mind ached to hear more degradation from her voyeuristic wife, and both were happy to do so. However, she wanted to vocalize it just so they knew she liked it.

"Yes it's true! I-I want to be filled up so f-fucking bad~! I love cock, and I want Oscar to keep fucking me as long as you're here- Ah... And all while my wife is here and watching to know how much I like dicks~!" She cried out, her chaotic answer finished right before another orgasm hit, causing her legs to spring up and desperately wrap around Oscar's hips. She came so hard and abruptly with no time to prepare as she began gasping and writhing in place under Oscar. The sudden rush of ecstasy shooting throughout her confused mind left her a tad dizzy as she still tried to comprehend the feelings she felt after recovering from her orgasm.

As for Oscar, the sudden sensation of Saphron's tight pussy getting even tighter around his length got him off as well. His hips spasmed out of any particular rhythm before he erupted with all his warm and thick cum fired inside her sensitive pussy. She moaned upon feeling the sudden warmth in her core as well as the feeling of being filled, making her groan and flip her head back in delight. Though Saphron felt that personally, the true icing on the cake was just the knowledge of it all, a girl calling herself a lesbian to anyone who asked had just surrendered her body and spirit to a man who just fucked her silly. It was so oddly hot to completely embrace the disloyalty to both her wife and dykes everywhere.

She wouldn't want it either way.

But there was yet another orgasm to happen, with their romp now over Oscar and Saphron could clearly hear the muffled moans of Terra watching and still playing with herself. She was fully nude, observing her wife getting filled with hot cum brought Terra over the edge. Even after all she said, and how much she distanced herself from Saphron's mad fantasy, even after saying she'd never once thought about anything similar to this, she was still getting off to the sight of a boy's cock dropping loads inside Saphron's pussy.

But she couldn't really care less, not even realizing everything she was thinking and feeling was almost the same as Saphron. Whether Terra was the one getting fucked or not, she was cumming to the sight and knowledge of what a man is like. The vulgar fantasy from Saphron went right on over to Terra's mind and she too embraced the chaotic madness of this situation. Though Terra felt a nagging in her mind telling her something was missing, that there was one last objective but she couldn't find out why. The fantasy was a success, she managed to cum while watching, but wanting one thing more.

The answer came in a visual for her when she saw exactly what she wanted, Oscar slowly pulled out of Saphron's wrecked cunt before kissing her softly and revealed his flaccid cock. Slick and covered in both his and Saphron's fluids, while most of his own slowly dribbled out her pussy and to the bed. Saphron remained somewhat still, her mouth smiling and her eyes half lidded, she was in pure orgasmic bliss. The kind Terra knew she could never give her as she shivered and mewled in ways Terra never saw.

However, the focus switched to Oscar when he looked at Terra and smirked.

"You sure you can't eat this lying pussy anymore~?" He more teased, but there was the obvious hint of a dare in his tone that made Terra wonder really wonder how to respond. She didn't have to wonder long though, the sight of Saphron's ruined pussy was so appetizing and mouth watering Terra didn't say a word as she moved off her seat and approached the bed to do just what he asked. But as she got on the bed and crawled between her wife's legs like she had many times before, she then realized that instead of watching the whole situation unfold, she was now a indulging herself into this weird kink she didn't know she had.

However, she felt no hesitation.

She went in with her signature style of teasing by slowly planting kisses starting from Saphron's knee and down her inner thigh.

"Absolute slut... Posing lesbian... Only good for cocks..." Were some of the words Saphron could pick up on, her mind and senses were still a bit shaken from her previous orgasm, but she noticed the kisses from her wife. But it wasn't the insults that had Saphron's mind racing, it was the fact that Terra was going to completely infringe on the same hypocritical and depraved fantasy as much as Saphron was. She went from a non-interfering audience to now introducing herself into the mad fray.

However, Terra was caught off guard when she suddenly felt Saphron's hand yanking her forward and mashing her face into Saphron's freshly fucked cunt. Saphron grinded her hips against her mouth, feeling weak kisses in return. Terra reacted fast, hoping to take charge before her lying wife thought she could take control. Until, unannounced, a much bigger surprise froze Terra when she felt a pair of rough and big hands grip her sides.

It was only then she realized how much she was sticking her ass out unguarded when she went down on Saphron. If Terra thought Oscar was bold to agree to this madness and even indulge himself happily, she'd knew he was purely without fear when he audaciously placed himself behind her. Before she could react and say something, Oscar's still engorged cock slammed its way into her pussy.

Claiming her as her first man, Oscar proudly gave Terra her first cock.

"I knew it! Got you to fully accept what you really like!" Saphron said, continuing to rub her creampied pussy against Terra's mouth. She had flipped the tables without Terra ever seeing it coming, now the one looking down on her wife in sadistic glee just as Terra was earlier. Once Oscar sheathed himself into Terra's untouched pussy, he reeled his hips back and paced his cock in and out of her hole. She was so unbelievably tight she made for a more convincing lesbian, the truth was evident. Though, after tonight she'll have been stretched a bit.

"Fuck her good Oscar, fuck the dyke out of her like you did to me~! We know she's gonna love it and ask for more like I will, so cure her from being a lesbian, now, fuck her~!" She ranted in cruel delight, feeling her wife defeatedly eat her pussy, no doubt getting great hints of Oscar's hot cum still leaking from her cunt. The way the tides turned so suddenly made Terra feel so abruptly small, no longer looking down on anyone and being judged instead. Though Terra could hardly focus on the words as there was something else happening to her body she struggled to register it fully.

Amidst the weird pressure in her core, the first cock she ever had drilled her pussy in shocking ways she's never known. It was much more than an object to pleasure her solely, but an extension of another person, a man. A young man taking her body all for himself and making her feel a plethora of confusing sensations. The warmth, the solid firmness, and how harsh he was slamming his hips against her. Every thrust sent a variety of static and heat coursing through her body, making her whimper and shiver as she succumbed to everything happening to her. And craving all they did.

As much as a surprise and sudden turn of events that none of them could've seen happening, there was something else about the deal Saphron didn't consult with her wife about, just as planned. When Saphron had been alone with Oscar at an earlier point, she instructed him to take Terra right after he was done with her. Saphron had as much of a voyeur kink as her wife did, for she wanted to watch Terra get fucked as well. Being so interested and on board with such a fantasy told Saphron that her wife had much more curiosity in this kink than she let off. Asking to watch it happen made it obvious she was yearning to be taken as well.

Oscar agreed the moment heard it, more than happy to convert a cuckquean moment into a threesome with two cock loving dykes. And Saphron was right, at least it felt right the way Terra thoroughly ate the semen out of Saphron's pussy while Oscar pounded her from behind. In Saphron's mind, in a very specific and unsure way, she felt like she was helping her wife. Saphron had cracked Terra's facade and got her to open up to enjoying men the whole time she pretended to be a lesbian, whether she knew it or not.

For as evident as her muffled moans were, she personally still struggled to get a grip on reality. Oscar rapidly stuffed Terra's cunt with rugged vigor, not showing any signs of slowing. Terra was absolutely without any freedom, taking and giving between these two. She got used to the taste of cum from Saphron's pussy and soon her licks had more fervor, seemingly more enthusiastic as she ate the cum stuffed pussy of her wife. If Terra could quickly summarize her thoughts and pin them to one feeling, she'd say she felt fulfilled. Both literally and metaphorically, having Oscar's shaft stretch her out made her understand why Saphron loved it so much.

"Yes Oscar! P-please fuck my wife as good as you can, her realize than every girl loves cocks, whether they know it or not~!" She beseeched the farm boy, wanting Terra to feel as good as she did. Speaking of, Saphron looked down to see her lover's face buried between her legs, licking away and drinking down every bit of semen like her life depended on it. Terra could hardly look back up at Saphron, but anytime she did Saphron could see Terra's resolve chip away. She could see the guilty excitement and confused gasps to the sensations Terra never felt before, slowly growing to like it.

"Fuck, she's tighter than you were~ She probably loves getting stretched by my dick, didn't know converting two dykes at once would be this fun~" Oscar groaned as his hips increased speed and power, keeping true to his word on ruining her pussy with as much force he could muster. He even reeled a hand back and slammed his open palm to Terra's plump ass, squeezing it in his hand before repeating rapidly. Even with her darker skin, Oscar was proud to see his hands have made their mark on her skin.

Even when this was mostly for the abrupt kink Saphron and Terra had and never knew it, Oscar was having just as much of a good time as they were. Being so young and already scoring two bodies at once for his first time, all while being able to cure two lesbians. His face displayed a cocky grin, but to him it was more a smile of happiness for being so lucky. Listening to Ozpin and joining the former Beacon students really paid off.

As Oscar's tempo increased, Terra struggled to stifle her moans as more pleasure coursed throughout her body. The young stud pulled away with just his tip inside her folds, before slamming himself inside her until his whole shaft was out of sight. Terra was at her breaking point, every ounce of integrity or devotion to her lesbianism was forgotten with every thrust from Oscar's cock. It brought about all kinds of Pleasure that her body craved, while her mind fought with itself to tell her she shouldn't be liking this. That the pleasure from a man's dick her body craved can't take over her mind. But she couldn't do much else. She had no control.

Terra had been rendered hopeless and overwhelmed, with no option but to put up with it like her wife did. There was no denying it, with no other choice but to accept Oscar's cock she began to like it. Any pressure or discomfort vanished when Oscar reached underneath her and played with her clit. The shivers sent through her spine confirmed the last straw was broken as she moaned freely while still licking Saphron's pussy. The noises sent vibrations to said pussy and made the blonde moan a tad louder from the sudden feeling.

In any other situation, Terra perhaps wouldn't find herself even being taken by a man no matter what, but having watched her wife get fucked by one helped change her perspective. And with this new view, Terra felt determined to help please these two as she found herself sticking her tongue deeper in Saphron and simultaneously backing her ass against Oscar's hips to meet his thrusts. At this point, Terra felt as though she truly got every trace of hot, sticky cum that flooded Saphron's womb just minutes ago. In the back of her mind Terra knew it wouldn't be the last time she'd be eating Oscar's cum. The added taste of it mixed with the more familiar one of her wife's was somewhat enticing to her.

Even Saphron herself could see the change in her wife's demeanor from surprised and confused, to excited and hungry. Her mind could fight off lust for only so long before surrendering to the loss of control. Her whole body had volcanic euphoria piloting her mind making her feel thankful for the ravaging on her pussy from her first man. Saphron decided to test this, removing her hand from Terra's head and spreading her legs instead of using them to entrap her wife's face into her pussy. And sure enough, she kept eating away and mewling from the cock pumping her.

"I-I knew it... You're finally converted, you l-love cock just like me~!" Saphron continued her degrading after the past minutes of silence, hoping to excite Terra any more with her harsh speech. Terra hardly responded, she didn't even seem like she heard it. This just made Saphron smirk and lay back, giggling as she saw her now mind-broken wife.

"You did it, Oscar-AH!... Little dyke loves cock now b-because of you, atta boy~!" She praised him upon the realization of the good news. This just stirred up Oscar's arousal even more as the pride he felt made him fell like he could endure more and more.

"Good, and just like her right now you're going to be eating the cum out of her pussy when I'm done. I might just keep fucking you two dykes before and after bed time. You'd like that, yeah? Want me to keep your slutty pussies full of cum any chance we get~? He asked, basking in the sadistic freedom while his hands gripped Terra's sides harder.

"Oh fuck, yes I do~!" Terra squealed, pulling away from Saphron's pussy and finally free to moan openly. Her end was approaching and the mere thought of getting fucked by a man alongside her wife helped tremendously.

"I love your dick so much! I've never felt this good before~ I need your cock~! I need your co-" Terra was cut off once Saphron pushed her back down and was between the blonde's legs again. But even as she was cut off, the message and desire in her words was conveyed clear enough. Within minutes, Terra's climax approached suddenly. A rushing wave of bliss wrecked her whole body, causing her to lose any and all composure or loyalty. She and her wife had done it, they crossed the barrier and there was no going back. Their principles and dedication to their former inferior style of life they used to swear to was wiped clean.

And they'd do it again a hundred times over.

Terra's body being rocked by her orgasm brought Oscar to his finish in turn, with Saphron following up right behind him. Oscar gave a few slow but hard thrusts before cumming in another lesbian that night. Though his load was smaller due to his previous one, Terra could still feel the liquid warmth gushing inside her quim.

After two orgasms in the same span of time, Oscar suddenly felt weaker, but content. Especially when he laid down and the two girls quickly clung to both sides of him, their shared warmth in such a cold city was gratefully accepted.

"You took it pretty well for your first time, especially with such a big boy like Oscar~" Saphron said to her wife before leaning in to gently kiss Oscar's cheek. He chuckled before kissing her back.

"So, how do you feel about dicks now, hm?" Saphron asked.

"I... I loved it. Every moment of it. And you know we'll definitely start again when we wake in the morning." Terra said, earning agreeing nods from the others. The trio spent the next few minutes giving each other chaste kisses before exhaustion settle in. Saphron got up to turn off the light before returning to Oscar's side to cuddle him, resting her head on his chest right in front Terra doing the same.

The only hurdle the two now straight turned girls faced was coming up with a reason to keep him here as long as they could.


End file.
